Talk:A Manifest Problem
= Testomonials = go into the fight have the SMN or yourself cast stoneskin then blink. This is a rather easy fight. If done with 2 BLM or a BLM and a SMN. Our Party was a SMN/WHM, BLM/WHM (me), WHM/SCH The fight is straght Farward The mobs dont move till you do. and they start by running away from you. we simply chased them and when they turned around to attack us. I Tier IIIga spelled them. Then the next wave the SMN would summon Ramah and Thunderspark. we would rotate as much as possible. It was normally me casting twice then the SMN Rage Blood Pacting. after a few waves the NM comes running. The SMN then summoned Garuda Did a Predator CLaw and i Thunder IV and the boss died. A very easy fight and can be done without fear. just relax and you will be fine. *did this fight again with 3 BLMS and we had to wait for the waves we were killing them to fast. --Megafreakintron 17:26, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Clutter The growing "solo'd by" or "duo'd by" section seems to be out of place in the article. Could this be moved to a strategy subpage? Or, the details moved to a subpage and a simple: -BC can be easily won with: 2 level 75 jobs, or something of that sort. --Ariannas 18:27, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Moved strats to their own page and cleaned up wording a bit. Jhes 19:28, 19 March 2008 (UTC) "TP wears upon entering" Of course it does. You're changing zones. Isn't that comment kinda arbitrary.... --Elaxia 21:32, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Also, isn't the requirement "Wings of the Goddess" arbitrary as well considering you need the expansion pack to enter the zone the quest starts in the first place... --Elaxia 21:36, 28 March 2008 (UTC) key item does everyone need the key item to enter or just the leader? --Nolet 04:33, 31 March 2008 (UTC) *Everyone needs it, as I just unfortunately found out. --JTimmons 03:33, 1 April 2008 (UTC) *you only need the key item firework if you hanvent beaten this fight before.--Megafreakintron 20:05, December 8, 2009 (UTC) duo'd Duo'd by MNK/DNC + RDM/BLM both at 99/49 in terms of level. Mostly hilarious, but hella fun. ... despite the fact that the RDM was Waterga II crazy and I never really got to hit anything beside the NM. Chainspell + W'ga II and melee never gets to do a thing.--Azuredreams (talk) 22:35, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Toughest part of this fight is the awful lag,can get frustrating even with an easy win because you just sit there in lag for several seconds while 30 mobs are all casting on you.You end up fighting i would say about 50 so just imagine the lag in all.I remember Square promised to fix the animation lag about 5 years ago,i guess that was Bull. Just as frustrating is because of so much lag,you can't keep pointed at a new target,so you disengage and have to re-enter attack mode again.